Drilling tools used in petroleum exploration typically include one or more electronic components or printed circuit board assemblies (PCBAs) for performing various operations downhole. In a downhole environment, these PCBAs are subjected to various thermo-mechanical stresses, which can cause wear or failure. Therefore, they tend to have a reduced life span that requires maintenance and repair on an accelerated basis. However, when drilling operations have to be stopped for any reason, including tool maintenance, time and money is lost. Thus, it is desirable to implement maintenance strategies for the drilling tool that are cost effective. In order to implement such a strategy, it is useful to be able to determine wear and failure on the PCBA and predict a remaining lifetime for a PCBA. Therefore, the present disclosure provides methods and apparatus for estimating a remaining lifetime for a PCBA used in a downhole environment.